Talk:Group:ADF
Please Place your name under the bar I will actually be accepting 6, possibly even more members. ---- I myself weould love this job, if my superiors would allow it! The Deadliest Warrior 00:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior well the reason i want to be an administrator is because i think its pretty intresting and ive been here since deadliest fiction was created and it would be great to have two of the guys who pretty much made deadliest fiction form to what it is-MrPacheco101 Ok great just make sure u read wat it says above and write down ur resume Omnicube1 00:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Where do I write my resume... what do I put in it? PS Please be more careful cuz you interrupted and reverted my editing on the Yoda page. The Deadliest Warrior 00:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Sorry bout that undid my edit send me ur resume or post it here if u want Omnicube1 00:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Resume What do I put on my resume? The Deadliest Warrior 00:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Acckk, just see at the very top u kno wat screw it just put ur name here and i will choose Omnicube1 00:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior's ARC Resume Greetings, Omnicube1. I would like you to make me, The Deadliest Warrior, member of this Wiki since July the 26th, a member of the ARC Group. I am very, very specific to my spelling, punctutation, and grammar. This is why I can't stand reading articles like those of Marcus5's (of no offense to him, but his spelling and grammar need touching-up). Although I do abbreviate and text-talk in my blog comments, in articles I never do. Any misseplling will ruin the entire page for me and I will habitually remove it and fix it. Hopefully you will let me become a member of the awesome ARC, so that way our Wiki will be more user-friendly to read and understand. Please let me be a member and I will do whatever you ask (as long as it follows the Rules of the Wiki, but I doubt you would ask me to do something that breaks those rules) and help make this Wiki a funner place to be a member of! Sincerely, The Deadliest Warrior ADF Resume -- Leolab Hello Omnicube1, I, Leolab, one of the foundng members of this wiki and the one who proposed its creation (see here if you've forgotten.), would like to be a member of the ADF. I already do anti-vandal work, though there hasn't been much as of late. I also am a bit of a stickler for proper spelling and grammar in my articles and blog battles (less so in my blog comments), typing each battle or blog in MS Word and running it through the spell checker. While my articles are short, I tend to focus more on the battles than on backgrounds. If asked, I will help out in any way possible, barring breaking the Rules of the Wiki (a page I started, as a matter of fact, and would add to as needed if I were an admin) or the rules of Wikia in general. While I won't have much time due to senior year, undoing faulty or vandal edits is a quick process. -LeoLab 21:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, not as impressive as TDW's, but It's what I've got.